Starting Foundation
by missvenita
Summary: Sometimes, the first date, is the starting foundation to the rest of your life. Take a look at Naruto and Sakura's very first date, and how it all began to go the way it was always meant to be.
1. Before the Date

**_Hello readers! This is a new story, on my favorite couple, Naruto and Sakura. I don't intend on making this a lengthy story, I'm anticipating that it'll be wrapped up in about 5-6 chapters at least._**

**_I apologize for my poor description on Sakura's outfit ensemble, I drew my inspiration from one of my favorite fashion icons, Kourtney Kardashian. If you're interested to see the actual outfit in which I envisioned as Sakura's first date outfit, I provide thee with the link on my profile page!_**

**_I hope you all like the story so far, I'll be updating as soon as I can!_**

**_Read and send reviews, looking forward to your feedback! Happy Reading! :)_**

* * *

******xoxoXOXOxoxo**

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She could not fathom the farthest depths of stupidity that some people in this world could possibly have been born with. She couldn't wait for her shift at the hospital to be over. It was nearing 6 o'clock in the evening and she had a date tonight.

A date with Uzumaki Naruto.

He's asked her out several times a week for the past 7 years without fail.

She began developing feelings for the knucklehead when he had returned from his training with Jiraiya, the feelings grew stronger over time as she saw and worked with him everyday since then.

Sakura glanced at the clock hanging on the wall of the corridor, _'Only 30 more minutes to go, then I have to rush home and get ready'._

She knew that it wasn't necessary to doll herself up since it was just Naruto, and the boy thought her to be beautiful regardless, even when she's battered and bruised, hair all matted and caked with blood and dirt. It didn't matter to him what she wore, he wasn't one to care much about appearances. However, she felt like she should dress up as prettily as she could after having endured a long day at work. She couldn't possibly just change outfits after she'd been sweating all day working with sick patients. Just because he was Naruto, doesn't mean he didn't deserve to see her at her best.

Sakura had no idea where they were going or even what they were going to be doing, but judging by the sounds emitting from her stomach, she sure hoped they went out to dinner.

Yuki, an attending nurse whose been around since before Sakura started her medic training, handed Sakura a patient file and happened to hear Sakura's growling tummy. She smiled at the pink haired girl, who smiled sheepishly in return, embarrassed at how loud her stomach was.

"If you'd like Sakura, I can cover for the rest of your shift, it's only half an hour. You should go home, eat something, I saw you missed lunch again. You're still a growing girl, you needn't be drowning yourself in so much work." said the nurse.

"I know, you tell me everyday, I don't want to impose on you Yuki. And like you said, it's only half an hour, my stomach waited all day, it can wait a little while longer." Sakura was always touched by Yuki's kind heart, especially today that she's willing to cover the remaining minutes of her shift, she was quite tempted to take the offer, but it wasn't that much more of a wait, and it really didn't make sense to leave with not much to spare.

"Oh Sakura, you're not imposing on me at all. I was young too when I started out in the hospital, and look at me! 37 years inputed into this hospital, I've been through it all, and I certainly always missing out on lunch, and the minutes leading up to the end of my shift were torture! Because all I could see was what I'd be planning to eat for dinner!" Yuki smiled, she was in her early 50's or so she says. She never tells anyone the same number when asked about her age.

"Then we agree, waiting for a shift to end is slow and painful, so it makes no sense for me to give you the remainder of my shift. Bad enough we have our own work in our shifts, but if I leave, it'll just add to your own duties during your shift!" Sakura countered.

"Nonsense! My shift just started, so the next 30 minutes of the rest of yours are the beginning of mine! It's late, not many patients today, so there's nothing wrong with going home to go get well needed rest and food! Go!" Yuki's voice rose with every word, and it quite startled Sakura at how unusually adamant Yuki was being today, she sighed and reluctantly glanced up at the wall clock, and she agreed. In a few minutes Sakura had grabbed her bag and was being shooed out of the main entrance of the Hospital by Yuki.

"She's also got to go and get ready for that date of hers." Yuki laughed albeit wickedly, fully aware that Sakura and Naruto were going on their very first official date tonight.

Naruto had asked for Yuki to help Sakura get out of work earlier than usual for today, because she deserved to get some rest and time to herself, since she'd been working so hard lately, Yuki herself agreed, always seeing the Hokages apprentice push herself well past her limits. Yuki had always told Sakura that she could cover her shifts whenever she saw the pink haired girl exhausted or heard her stomach growling like she had tonight, but Sakura was always stubborn, she declined Yuki's offers and was determined to finish her shifts. But today, an exception was made because of the loud knuckle-headed ninja they call Naruto, so Sakura finally caved and left the hospital early for the first time since she began working there.

******xoxoXOXOxoxo**

Naruto smiled from his position sitting on a tree branch, he saw Sakura leave the hospital earlier than she always had. He saw her vanish as she sprinted in the direction of her home, no doubt to get ready for their date which would be in less than an hour. He himself needed to make a pit stop, he was about to see the second loudest blonde ninja in the village.

What better way to start off a first date, if not by presenting a bouquet of Sakura's favorite flowers, with the help of none other than Sakura's own best friend, Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

"Hiya Ino! Have you got the bouquet ready for me?"

Ino turned around to see Naruto looking like a gentleman, clad in black slacks and a nice deep red button up shirt. His hair was actually combed through and she swore she could smell a hint of cologne. Ino was so excited for her friends, that she made sure to pick out the freshest and most beautiful flowers to create the bouquet he'd be giving to Sakura.

"Yep! It's all ready, and you know what, just make sure the date goes well and it's on the house from me! And mind you, I'll be hearing about the date from Sakura, if not dragging it out of her, so there's no fooling me! If you screw it up Naruto, you're paying for these babies!"

Ino playfully glared at him, still inwardly squealing that her best friends were going to get together and that she helped! She'll never let Sakura forget the role she played in their first date which would be the starting foundation of their relationship together...that is, _if _the date turns out to be a success.

Naruto chuckled, "Thanks Ino, this is really nice of you. I promise it will be amazing! It's already starting out great, and the date hasn't even begun! I'll see you later, ok? Thanks again so much!"

Ino waved as Naruto left the flower shop, hearing the promise Naruto made, she knew that the date would go just as he said and he probably had done something to make sure everything did go according to plan. She never knew him to be organized enough to plan a date, but then again, we _are_ talking about Sakura. The girl he'd set his heart on since back in the days of the academy.

Ino picked up the phone and called the one person that dealt well with her chatty mouth.

"Shikamaru! It's about to happen! He just left with the bouquet of roses- oh will you shut up, for the last time, I am not troublesome!"

******xoxoXOXOxoxo**

Sakura had showered, and before doing so, had her clothes already laid out. Her outfit was actually picked out the night before, because Sakura was so nervous that she couldn't sleep, and instead played dress-up, trying to find the perfect outfit to wear.

Sakura looked at her reflection in the mirror, and she was quite pleased with what she came up with.

She was wearing an off- white round neck blouse tucked into a skirt with light grey zebra-like stripes. She accessorized with a bold, dark geenish colored necklace, and her beige handbag, paired off with her beige high heel cork sandals. She went into the bathroom to re-check her make up. Sakura never wore make up on a daily basis, other than lip balm. Tonight, she decided to put on a light pink colored lip stain whose color would surely last the night, and some mascara. For color in her cheeks, she simply pinched them and lightly smacked her face a few times, and they turned a nice rosy color.

She looked at her wrist watch, and saw it was 5 minutes to 7, so she went into her living room and sat down waiting. She quickly got impatient and started pacing in circles around her couch. She kept looking at her watch and when the hand finally hit 7, she felt a sudden chakra signature flare just outside her door, and five loud knocks on her door.

Sakura strode to the door and as she put her hand on the door knob, she took a deep breath. After exhaling she opened the door to reveal her date for the evening.

"Wow..."


	2. The Dinner part of the Date

**_Hello readers! Here is the second chapter! _**

**_I hope you all like the story so far, I'll be updating as soon as I can!_**

**_Read and send reviews, looking forward to your feedback! Happy Reading! :)_**

* * *

_******RECAP:**_

_She looked at her wrist watch, and saw it was 5 minutes to 7, so she went into her living room and sat down waiting. She quickly got impatient and started pacing in circles around her couch. She kept looking at her watch and when the hand finally hit 7, she felt a sudden chakra signature flare just outside her door, soon after followed by five loud knocks on her door._

_Sakura strode to the door and as she put her hand on the door knob, she took a deep breath. After exhaling she opened the door to reveal her date for the evening._

_"Wow..."_

* * *

******xoxoXOXOxoxo**

"You look...so beautiful" Naruto was at a loss for words. He wasn't expecting Sakura to dress up so nicely for their date. When he thought about how she would prepare for their date, he envisioned that she'd take a shower, do her hair, and make herself smell nice, like what she normally would do when she would go out for Rookie 9's weekly BBQ gathering. She'd make herself look like a normal girl, a civilian so to speak.

"Who knew you could clean up so nicely eh, Naruto?", Sakura smiled at him. He looked absolutely handsome. She couldn't help but blush at the sight of him.

"Ah well, I've never found much reason to dress nicely. But for you, I'd dress to the nines whenever you want!" Naruto gave her a thumbs up, as Sakura shook her head. They exited her house and Sakura turned around to close and lock the door of her apartment.

"Baka, since when do you use phrases like 'dress to the nines'?"

"Since I shouldn't act as much of a total idiot in front of you anymore." Naruto said with a small smile as she turned back to face him.

"Well don't. Because honestly, no matter what, you'll always be a baka to me." Sakura shoved him playfully.

"Guess there's no changing that. Ack, I almost forgot!These are for you!" He handed her the bouquet that Ino had made and sold to him for free, in return that their first date go well.

"Oh Naruto, these are lovely! Did you get these from Ino's? I hope you did, cause if she finds out you bought flowers from a different shop, she'll kill you!" Sakura sniffed the bouquet and then she realized that he had indeed bought them from Ino after all, as she recognized how the flowers were arranged.

"Sakura-Chan, I'm an idiot, and can be stupid at times, but I'm not _that_ stupid! Let's get going, shall we?" Naruto motioned for them to exit the building but was stopped by Sakura suddenly flailing her arms at him.

"We can't go yet! I have to go back inside and put these in a vase. I don't want them to wilt!" Sakura fished out her keys that she had thrown into her bag not moments ago. She proceeded opening her door again and rushed inside to get the flowers into a water filled vase. Naruto could only chuckle as he waited for her outside. He couldn't help but think that maybe the reason she's hurriedly putting them into a vase is because she wants to keep them alive and well for a while so that she remembers their first date. He smiled stupidly to himself at his thoughts, hoping they were in fact true.

A few minutes later, Sakura was back and locking her door for the second time.

"We can go now. Oh! And where are we going exactly?" she asked peering curiously at Naruto who could only smile.

"It's a surprise. Actually, we're going to go eat first. At Nagareboshi, your favorite restaurant."

"No way! You know that place is beyond expensive! That's why I only go there for super special occasions! " Sakura shrieked. Nagareboshi was not only the most expensive restaurant in all of Konoha, it was also the most popular, and Sakura only went there a handful of times, for her 18th and 21st birthday, and then when she made ANBU. All those times, Naruto had also been present, and he himself enjoyed the restaurant too, but he still openly favored Icharaku over it.

"I consider our first date a super special occasion." Naruto said calmly with his eyes closed as he outstretched his arm to her, and she shly looped hers with his.

The whole journey to the restaurant was filled with a content and comfortable silence. Sakura was somewhat feeling bad for what she said. It's not that their first date wasn't a special occasion, she just didn't think it would require going to the fanciest restaurant in the village. She'd understand if they were celebrating an anniversary or something but it was just the first date.

Upon entering the restaurant, Sakura thought it was peculiar to not have seen a line or any people around or near the restaurant. She was especially shocked when they had entered the restaurant to find that it was completely empty.

"Where is everyone? It's unusual that nobody is here, it's almost always packed around this time..." Sakura's voice trailed off as she looked around trying to find signs of other people.

"Oh that's my doing. I reserved it this way." Naruto said casually as he too looked around, as if looking for someone.

"You reserved the entire restaurant?" Sakura's eyes widened at his statement, completely shocked as to why he'd gone through the trouble of reserving the **_entire_** restaurant instead of just a table.

_ 'The amount of money that it would have taken to do this... It takes months to get a reservation at this restaurant along with a few months paychecks, let alone reserving the entire establishment. What was Naruto thinking!' _ Sakura frantically thought as she stared incredulously at her date.

"I thought I heard you two. So loud...Ahem! Good Evening Sir, Madame! I am Akimichi Choji, and I shall be your host for this evening!"

Sakura blinked, doing a double take. Choji had appeared from somewhere and was suddenly before the duo, menus in hand and smiling. He was dressed nicely, appearing identical to the real host of the restaurant.

"Choji!" Naruto and Choji shook hands followed by a hug, all the while completely oblivious to Sakura's current baffled state.

"Yosh! Follow me! Right this way!" Choji motioned for them to follow him.

Naruto nudged Sakura who was still rooted to her spot, and she followed them into the center of the restaurant. There was only one table in the room, the other tables had been pushed against the walls and the room was decorated. Their table had candles and was decorated in a simplistic yet elegant way.

Choji placed the menus on the table while Naruto had pulled out one of the chairs for Sakura. After having seated the cherry blossom, he rushed to his own seat, he thanked Choji who could only laugh heartily at the couple.

"Your waiter will be here soon. Enjoy your dinner and the rest of the evening. Have fun guys, and Sakura...just relax! Naruto's set everything up for you so that you guys could have a good time. Don't think about how he coordinated things tonight get in the way of the matter at hand!" Choji put one of his large hands on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze accompanied with a wide grin.

"A-arigato Choji!" Sakura bowed her head slightly towards Choji, realizing that he was right. She could always interrogate Naruto about it _after _their date.

Choji took his leave, and the two proceeded to open their menus.

"Man, I really wish they'd start serving ramen here, but then again, nothing can beat Icharaku's ramen." Naruto commented as he scanned the menu, meanwhile secretly stealing a few glances at Sakura who nodded in agreement.

"Mm, what should I get? I'm surprised you haven't pre-ordered anything for us after all the trouble you've already gone to with obtaining the restaurant for tonight." Sakura joked. She looked up from her menu to see Naruto's slightly serious face.

"I wouldn't pre-order your food, Sakura-chan. I knew you'd be annoyed about my reserving the entire restaurant but only cause I know you're just worried about the cost and trouble I'd gone through to do so. Plus you wouldn't want me picking out what you should eat. Because if that were the case, we would have just gone to Icharaku's." Naruto flashed her a cheeky smile as his eyes once again went back to focus on the menu.

Before she could respond, a voice cut in.

"Good Evening to the most beautiful cherry blossom of youth! And also to you, Naruto-kun!"

Lee was standing before them, and fully dressed in a waiter's attire, he had a bottle of wine in hand and was pouring each of them a glass.

"Lee-san!"

"Bushy-Brows! I thought Neji was gonna be the waiter? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked him curiously, Sakura's eyebrows raised, _'Lee-san isn't suppose to be here then?' _

"Something urgent came up and sprang itself on poor Neji-kun, so I am filling in for him!" Lee said confidently albeit a bit nervously.

"Would you like another minute to decide on your orders?"

"Yeah sure, Bushy-brows" said Naruto. Sakura took her wine glass in hand as she gave a small smile to Lee, who in turn blushed, bowed and said he would be back momentarily for their orders.

"Is he not suppose to be here Naruto?" Sakura's eyes moved towards her date as she took a sip of wine.

"Not really. I asked him to be the host originally since he's so full of life and all. He'd make a good host y'know? But he declined saying he would take no part in aiding his rival court the fair maiden of his heart." Naruto said while rolling his eyes at the last part of his explanation.

"I see, do you think he did something to Neji so that he could be here instead?"

"Probably."

Not a second after Naruto's reply, there was a loud crash heard in the direction of the kitchen, followed by one Rock Lee flying through the double doors of said kitchen. He crashed on the opposite side of the wall. Neji could be seen briskly walking out of the kitchen with his Byakugan activated with an intent to kill.

"Neji!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in unison.

Neji glanced at the two seated shinobi and gave a quick nod to them before returning his attention to his overly bearing teammate who had now slid from the wall onto the table tops that were positioned against the wall.

"Neji-kun please-" Lee was unable to finish his sentence because Neji had taken him by the collar, proceeding to throw him through the entrance doors of the restaurant.

"Do that again Lee and I will Sixty-Four Palms your youthful ass into the next century! See how youthful you'll be then!" Neji could be heard yelling before he promptly shut the doors and locked them, he then proceeded to form hand signs, apparently sealing the perimeter of the restaurant.

"Oi! Neji, what was that about?" Naruto asked who was now rising from his seat. Neji was walking back toward their table with a much calmer facial expression. He waved his hand at Naruto to sit back down.

"Lee was all depressed about your date with Sakura-san. Last minute, he suddenly came up with a plan to sabotage it. However, he had no means of entry since he had already declined your initial offer for him to be the host, and he knew you had asked Choji thereafter. He then _stupidly_ decided to target my position by luring me away with a ploy that involved Hinata-sama. I discovered his hidden agenda soon after I realized Hinata-sama was also in on his plan, seeing as she still has feelings for you, Naruto. Forgive me for not stopping his presence earlier, I was lecturing Hinata-sama on her inappropriate behavior. I have sealed the restaurant from Lee's chakra so that he may be unable to interrupt your meal." Neji's face contorted once again, this time it was etched with mild annoyance as he relayed the events to them.

Sakura couldn't keep it in anymore and burst out laughing once Neji had finished. This had caused both males to cock their heads to the side as they stared at the pink headed girl just laughing away.

"Sakura-san, I assure you, that was no laughing matter." Neji looked at her incredulously as she just continued to laugh.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto stared at Sakura before noticing she had finished her glass of wine. _'She can't be drunk already?' _

It took about another minute for Sakura to collect herself again when she looked up at the two and smiled wide.

"Really? I'm the only one who found that whole exchange funny?"

"You're not drunk?" Naruto asked.

Sakura snorted in a way that caused both males to be reminded of Tsunade and how she sometimes responded in that unladylike manner when she was indignant.

"I am Tsunade's student! I do _not_ get drunk on one glass of wine. I know how to hold my alcohol. Even better than shishou." Sakura waved her hand and looked up at Neji who continued to stare at her as if not believing at how she could find his troubles, _funny._

"I'm ready to order Captain!"

Neji could only inwardly groan as he took out a pad of paper and a pen as he plastered an uncharacteristic smile on his face.

_'Naruto owes me his ass mounted above my fireplace for this.'_


End file.
